


I Love You

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Made this for you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Jemma settled her elbows on the table and sighed in annoyance. Whatever the alien device was in front of her it was not cooperating.

A door opened and she glanced to the side to see Bucky enter, comfortable in his jeans and t-shirt, cybernetic arm exposed. He held a notebook in one hand, and looked at her with a grin on his face. “Don’t joke with me now Bucky,” she begged and turned back to her troubles.

His body came behind her, hard and lean. He smelled like he’d just showered and the scent had it’s usual effect on her libido. “Bucky….”

"I made this for you," he said and dropped the notebook in front of her.

Jemma frowned as he dropped it down and was prepared to reprimand him for possibly tainting the alien device, but then she read the words in front of her. Words he’d never said to her. ‘I love you.’ Jemma smiled down at the notebook, even though she knew he couldn’t see her face. Tears stung her eyes. As she felt him settle his chin on her shoulder she sighed. “I love you too.”

When he grabbed her hips and pulled her around everything else fell to the background.


End file.
